Bartholomew Abraham Denson
Bartholomew Abraham Denson (*2955 on Ungstir, †3003(?) in the Multiverse Nexus) was one of the most wanted criminals in the Orion Arm in the years after 3000. The Ungstiri had a record of criminal activities going back as far as 2968 with a number of law enforcement agencies, both planetary and intergalactic (such as Fort Justice). Born and raised in the red-light districts of Resilience, Ungstir, by his prostitute mother, most of his youth went unrecorded. Most likely is that he was a courier boy for Lord Boromov and his family, the criminal rulers of Ungstir at that time. Records also indicate a career in illegal boxing and bloodsport events starting from age 17; various records of these illegal sports indicate that he held the title of champion through seven consecutive years before being recruited by the Boromov Syndicate as a debt collector and hitman. Denson later made the jump to working as bodyguard for family members of the syndicate before his record unexpectedly terminates in 2994. Opinions vary, but it is assumed that he was ordered into 'sleeper mode', awaiting further orders from his syndicate superiors. It is around this time that all holo- or pictographic records of Denson were deleted from official files, making him essentially faceless and untraceable. Between 2994 and early 3000, it is assumed that Denson did mercenary work, selling his prowess and skill to the highest bidder. He resurfaced in late 3000, when he was hired by the known space pirate John Christian Falkenberg, who had at that point made arrangements with the Boromov Syndicate to work for them in exchange for safe haven and resources. Though originally deemed hired muscle by Fort Justice forensic analysts, some of whom hazarded the guess that Lord Boromov may have planted him with Falkenberg's crew in order to keep an eye on the pirate known to turn against former 'employers', the setup was proven to be fertile grounds for a near-symbiotic relationship between the two criminal elements, leading to Denson's promotion to right-hand man in nearly all of Falkenberg's endeavours. This powerful combination of brains and brawns, further enhanced by the recruitment of the Zangali Tkagorth, was the bane of merchant shipping even after the Boromovs were ousted from Ungstir, and the remainder of the syndicate merged with Cabrerra Industries. It was during this time that Fort Justice issued the highest bounty to ever be placed on a single person: 15,000,000 (fifteen million) Credits for delivery of the body, 30,000,000 (thirty million) Credits for live capture. The bounty was never claimed, and eventually put on hold after Falkenberg and crew went underground. The last reports on Denson indicate that he, along with Captain Falkenberg, disappeared aboard the IND Hand of Fate during the expedition to the Multiverse Nexus. Though the ship has since been sighted on La Terre, New Luna and Ungstir, it is unknown if it is still owned and/or operated by the pirates, as neither have been linked to any recent criminal activity whatsoever, though underground sources indicate that a man utilizing a full suit of military combat armour similar to that used by Denson during the heydays of his piracy career was seen on Antimone, where he dropped hints about heading a reformed Elite Guard as Majordomo under a new Lord Fagin based out of Comorro Station. The absence of any further information on the matter, as well as the lack of activity by any organisation resembling the original Fagin's Riches has led most analysts to believe that someone else tried to capitalize on the reputation of both ship and crew for their own end, and that B.A. Denson is either indeed dead, or has once more assumed a 'sleeper' role. Denson married Helga von Richthofen, a former enforcer with Cabrerra Industries, in 3002. They had a child, Colin Andrew (*3002); the whereabouts of mother and child are unknown. No other living family relations are confirmed, though it is suspected that he had siblings, such as children of his mother with other men. OOC Denson was the original and longest-running player character of Khamura, a short-time staffer that helped fleshing out Theorians, Martian Outbackers, and Tribal Demarians. In an hypothetical OtherSpace Movie, he would have been played by Bill Goldberg. Badges category:Classic OtherSpace Characters category:Classic Ungstiri category:Encyclopedia Intergalactica Category:Encyclopedia Intergalactica: People category:Pages with Badges